Their travels and Love
by DarkNight0123
Summary: Nightingale is anything but normal. She loves dark things and adventure, always has since she was a kid. One day at work changed when a guy in a trenchcoat and a blue suit saves her, someone who seems so familiar to her, someone from her childhood. After a challenge, she begins travelling with him and remembering. Read their interesting travels here. (character is 10 Doctor and OC)


DN0123: HELLLLOOOOO! Hello all of my lovelies. I'm so happy that a lot of you love my other anime fanfic! *Squeals* I do apologize for not updating the SessKag fanfic. I got a brand new computer and I have been swamped up to my eye balls in college work and sleep. So in hopes that I am forgiven, I bring you this new fanfic.

Unknown: Shouldn't you be introducin your next story bit?

DN0123: Oh yeah! Well, I'm still going to continue with my anime fanfic, buuuuut I want to try something new and go into the Doctor Who fandom! I am a great fan of Doctor who and I want to make a story of my own with it. It shall have…..The 10th doctor *Wave* and my OC instead of Rose even though she was my favorite companion.

10th: Yes! 'Ello there! Hope you like it!

DN0123: Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I only own characters which I will say that I own at the end. This will be a songfic! Please enjoy and I hope I make the Doctor who fandom proud.

 _I gripped the man's blue suit tight as he ran with me in his arms. The city behind us was on fire, being attacked by something that he wouldn't allow me to see._

" _Don't look, Nightingale!" I felt him drape something over my body. I couldn't tell what it was, but it felt warm.._

" _Mr… the thing is coming!" I yelled as one of the monsters raced at us. Tears filled my eyes as I dropped my stuffed bunny on the grass. His arms tightened around me as I heard a door open. He set me down on the grated floor of the box._

" _It's going to be okay. I promise! I'll keep you safe!" He said quickly and calmly, kissing my forehead . He turned and held out a small wand thing, slamming the blue doors in front of me. I screamed and banged on the doors, hoping the Mr. would be okay. Humming filled my ears as she tried to calm me, but I reached towards the handle. I got on my toes and whimpered as my hand tried to stretch. I was too small to reach…_

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* I slammed my fist down onto the alarm, causing the beeping to stop and the evening radio to go off. Turning onto my back, I took a deep breath. That dream again…I closed my eyes and listened to the music, attempting to calm myself down. Ever since I was little, the memory slowly became more like a dream.

"Nightingale! Wake up. It's time for work, asshole." My mom called out. Yup, I'm 21 years old and I still live with my mother. I sat up in bed and stretched before getting out of bed. I bit my lip and looked at my drawings on my nightstand of the man from my dream. I traced the shaded area where his eyes were supposed to be, I couldn't get them right…I couldn't see them right in the dream.

"Another night, another boring night…" I whispered and set down my sketchbook before pulling on a black tank top, a red plaid button up shirt (but I didn't button it up), and black skinny jeans. I pulled my black and red gun onto my lower back. The setting sunlight shone through my window, making me close the blackout curtains. But before I did, I looked over my city. San Antonio Texas…My mom and I moved here from London when I was 8, so I have lived here for so long that I don't even know what to do for fun anymore but my British accent could be heard. I hid it well. Everything was boring and getting old.

"Nightingale! Hurry up! You are going to be late!" Mom yelled through the door and came in right as I sat down to do my eyeliner and lipstick. "Night, your shift is about to start. Please hurry up, Asshole." She kissed my head as I brushed the waves out of my hair and straightened it in record time before I grabbed my phone, my sketch pad, leather jacket, spiked boots and wallet and ran out the door after kissing my mom goodbye.

(At Hot Topic: 8:00 am)

"Night, take these to Manny downstairs. It's his dinner that he ordered." My manager, Mike, said as he set the styraphome box down on the cashier table, near my leg. I looked up from my drawings at Mike who smirked. I sighed and nodded, setting my drawing book into my waist band of my jeans and jumped off of the counter with the box in my hands. Quickly, I ran downstairs into the shops storage and walked through.

"Manny? Manny, it's Night. I brought your dinner down." I yelled out and looked around. He had to be here somewhere. Probably counting the stock. I walked towards his desk and nearly dropped the box when I saw a pool of blood on the desk, slowly dripping on the floor and a set of foot prints from the blood that looked like bare-feet. Keeping myself from vomiting, I followed the footprints, trembling.

"M-Manny?" I whimpered and kept following the trail until it ended. It just disappeared. The hell? A shadow slowly made its way to me, causing me to back away until Manny came into view and I let out a breathe of air that I hadn't realized I've been holding the entire time.

"Yo." Manny said and tipped his hat lightly. Weird…he never wore a hat before, he hated the way it felt. So why did he wear one now?

"Hey, you scared me. Um, why is there so much blood on the desk?" I looked at him and scanned his whole body, checking for anything else that would seem out of place with him. Wait…the bloody foot prints. I looked down at his feet and noticed he had no shoes…

"Oh, there was a rat. I killed it though." His eyes stayed on me.

"A-A rat wouldn't have left that much blood…" I whispered softly. Manny smiled and I noticed something, something that wasn't human. His teeth…they were sharp, each and every tooth was sharp. I stepped back slowly and dropped the box of food, but before it touched the floor, Manny's tongue slithered out and caught it. WHAT THE FUCK! 'Manny' looked at me once again as his eyes turned to yellowed slits.

"Got to be careful, or my food will go bad Miss." His voice was deeper and sounded like more of a hiss then a normal voice. He stepped closer to me and I stepped back. "You will be just as delicious as the other one." He hissed and stepped even closer. No thanks! I pulled out my butterfly knife from my back pocket and slashed at his face, making him scream and cover it. I felt a hand wrap around my left hand and tug lightly before a man popped from behind a stack of boxes.

"Run!" was all he said as he began to run, pulling me along with him. I ran, not caring that I was with a strange man and he was holding my hand…he was cute though. He looked familiar. He had brown spiky hair, a blue suit with a deep red tie. A roar interrupted my thoughts and I looked behind me, only to see the thing that looked like Manny running towards us, catching up.

"It's catching up!" I yelled and he abruptly stopped in front of a door and he tried to open it to no avail.

"Come on!" He yelled as he tugged at the door, trying his damnest to open the door.

"That door never opens. One of the employees jammed it somehow!" I whimpered and looked at the thing that was running to us and I looked around while he pulled out a stick with a blue light at the end and with a click of a button the small stick began to make a sound.

"I'll get it open…" He mumbled and started tracing the door.

"Sure dude! You can try." I found a loose board and grabbed it and swung, hitting 'Manny' across the face and I kicked him over. My eyes widened as the sound of a lock clicking and a door opening filled my ears. I turned and looked towards the guy who was standing against the door frame, smirking and twirling the small wand stick thing between his fingers.

"Nice swing by the way." He said.

"Shut up…" I whispered and he walked to the side and made a signal for me to go through, saying something about ladies first as I walked into the room and he closed the door behind us. He held it closed as something banged it and I could only guess that it was the thing that looked like Manny.

"What the fuck is that thing?" I asked him quickly and helped him hold the door shut, my British accent coming clean through with the fear. The guy used the wandy thing again and made the door lock. "What the fuck is that thing? And who the fuck are you?" he laughed as I frantically asked him more questions.

"You have quiet the language girlie." He said and looked at me. "I'm the Doctor, and that thing was a Chameleon. They take form of anything they kill."

"S-so, Manny is…" I whispered, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Yup, he's dead." He said and walked up to a blue box that said 'police box' on it and unlocked the doors. "Come on then." I jumped as I heard the door bang and the thing nearly come through.

"…fuck it!" I yelled and ran inside and closed the familiar door before looking around. The Doctor was running around the console with a smile.

"What is this place?" I asked softly and lightly touched a small ball on the console. For some reason, my accent wasn't going away. I could normally change it on a drop of a dime…but this time, in front of this guy, it wouldn't change. The Doctor smiled and kept dancing around it and pressing buttons. At one point he boxed me in with his arms, his nose nearly touching mine…I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Welcome to the TARDIS. With this machine, I can travel to any point in any time." He whispered to me and lifted me away from the round console before clicking a button and flipping a few switches. I touched my chest to calm myself and looked around.

"Curiouser and curiouser…" I said softly and sat down, taking it all in. I fell off my seat as the TARDIS began to shake, and a whirring sound came along. Ouch…The Doctor had stayed upright and gripped the railing around us.

"I love that bit." He laughed out and helped me to my feet. "We need to find the queen for that thing. Or else, the others with start taking over more."

"Wait! There's more?!" I yelled out and my eyes widened as he nodded.

"Wherever there are Chameleons, there is a queen or alpha." He said and walked out of the Tardis, I followed close behind and looked around. We were at Six Flags…why?

"Why are we at the amusement park?" I looked around and saw parents and children and teens on dates.

"This is where the signal is strongest." He pulled out a tablet piece and looked at it. "I've been tracking the signal for a while…that's how I found that Chameleon…and you. By the way, you know my name, but I don't know yours." He looked into my eyes and I felt safe…his presence felt like the one from my dream…from my childhood.

"Oh…my name is Nightingale, Nightingale Moon." I said and blushed. I hated my name. It was the name of a bird. A singing bird no less, my mom didn't even know if I could sing as a baby…

"Nightingale…? Like the bird." He mumbled and stared at me before smiling. "Such a lovely name, I bet you have a lovely singing voice to go with it." The Doctor grabbed his little wand and stuck out into the air. "Yup definitely the queen. She's here somewhere. We just have to get her out into the open." He started looking around and I followed behind him.

"What exactly would bring her out to the open?" I looked at him as he kept looking around.

"They hate loud sound, relatively loud music. Hence why they play classical music when they kill or stay away from places that have insanely loud screams." He tapped his little wand and looked around.

"So why would they come here? This place is filled with screams from the rides." I tied up my hair and yawned a bit. Why did I chose to work for 8 hours straight?

"They must be hiding underground…how can we draw them out?" He asked and ran his fingers through his hair. He must be frustrated. I looked around and smirked as a poster came into my view.

"Well…I think I just found our way of drawing them and the queen out." The Doctor looked at me and tilted his head. "Idiot," I pointed to the poster, "There is a battle of the bands later on today, that means a ton of loud noise. Loud ROCK music." I informed him and he smiled big.

"Amazing! When is it going to be?" He stared at the poster, searching for the time and place.

"It starts at 12 which is in about an hour in the center of the park. What do you say we go get something to eat while we wait? We could talk about what is going on and what exactly you are." I said softly and smiled. The Doctor looked back at me.

"That sound nice, actually. I actually do feel hungry and I do want to know about you." He smiled and stretched.

"Come on, I know a good place to eat." I started walking in a different direction and looked for a small restaurant. The Doctor caught up and walked beside me, doing the same as I was. I laughed lightly at his reactions to everything around him and began to take in how he is. His brown hair stood up, almost like he was shocked by an electrical socket. He wore a blue suit with a red tie and red converse. It was funny actually. He looked all fancy and ready for a business meeting, and then you see the converse it was like he was still in high school.

"How 'bout over there?" He said and pointed to a small diner. I smiled and nodded softly, going in that general direction. He ran to the door and held it open for me. What a gentleman…

(Doctor's POV)

I held the door open for Nightingale, causing her to smile and look at me. Her eyes sparkled a bit, almost as though she was surprised. She walked in and I walked in behind her, watching to see where she would go. Funny thing is, she chose a booth in the back of the diner away from everyone. I sat down in front of her and looked at the menu, telling our older waitress our orders. Another funny thing, she only ordered a water... After she walked away, Nightingale's eyes immediately narrowed as she looked at me.

"Okay, now, time for bidness. what are you?" She said and leaned back into her chair. When I found her in the basement, she spoke with a perfect American accent. But now she spoke with a perfect British accent. She must have been living there until a specific point.

"I am a Time Lord. The last of my kind actually." I said quickly and quietly, just enough for her to hear me.

"What is that little wandy thing that you carry around and what is its purpose?" She leaned closer.

"It is a sonic screwdriver. It can basically do anything…well, it can't shoot but it does some stuff." I pulled it out and flipped it, causing her eyes to widen.

"C-can you teach me to use it?" She asked and eyed it, causing me to laugh.

"Maybe, if we survive this." I laughed some more. "Now, my turn." She looked at me and was about to object but got quiet when the waitress returned with my cheese burger and her water. Nightingale stared at her glass and ran her fingers along the little droplets.

"Why do you seem so cool with all of this? Other people would be freaking out, but you are actually conversing with me and not screaming at the fact that I'm not human." She stopped and smiled softly. My heart lunged a bit.

"I think it's pretty cool. You get to travel and see things that most people can't. And…I'm weird, I love things that scare most people. It's more fascinating." She said and she sat back, her eyes watched as she traced the water droplets on her glass, creating small swirls.

"My next question. Your british accent, is perfect. Are you faking it?" I asked her, watching her reaction. Her body stiffened and she stopped tracing the water.

"I um…I moved here to America when I was 8. My mother got a job with the government here and we had to move. Luckily, I wasn't leaving anyone behind. I had no friends back home and was the oddball in the whole bloody school. I happily welcomed the move, but just like London, I was bullied here too." She looked at me sadly. "My accent made me weird, along with my love of books and music choices. So I tried my hardest to change my accent to a more normal sounding one. Sadly, it still comes out when I get mad or scared, like down in the basement." She touched her throat softly and bit her lip. She shook herself lightly and smiled.

"My turn, Why is that…Chameleon…Here?" As she asked the question, the look of fear was mixed with excitement.

"That my dear Nightingale, is a question that not even I know at the moment…" And it was true. I had no idea why something like that would come here…especially when every alien in the system knows that Earth is under my protection. Everything and everyone…As I looked at the girl across from me who was staring out of the window with a slight pout, I felt something in my chest. It hurt but not in a bad why. Her eyes were so familiar…so kind and full of emotion. All I know is that Earth and it's people isn't the only thing I need to keep safe right now.


End file.
